


Sweeten the Deal

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: A different kind of physical therapy, Bribing for sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was in a car accident that left him with severely injured legs. His physical trainer has been helping him walk, but Frank wants to make his rewards more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeten the Deal

“C’mon Frank. You’re almost there. Just two more steps,” Gerard smiled at the smaller man.

“Yeah,” Frank grunted, “two steps for you, four for me.” He gritted his teeth and pushed his right leg forward. His knuckles were turning white from the strain of keeping his body up right but it was getting easier. His legs had become a lot stronger in recent months and he could stand by himself for short periods of time. He managed to complete the last step to the end of the parallel bars and stood in front of Gerard, his physical therapist.

Gerard smirked and grabbed Frank’s wheelchair, turning to him. “I thought you said it’d be four steps.”

“Fuck you,” Frank glared, but suddenly got an idea. “Hey, I have a proposition for you,” he said, smirking himself.

Gerard cocked an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. “Oh, and what’s that?”

“How bout, if I can walk back to the other end _without_ holding onto the rails too much, you reward me with whatever I want?” I suggested, hoping he go for it.

Gerard seemed to be weighing up the pros and cons of the bet, rubbing his chin and puckering his lips. Frank paid special attention to that detail. Gerard’s lips were small and kinda thin but they looked softer than silk and so fucking kissable. “Okay, you got yourself a deal,” he finally said and Frank felt his heart jump into his throat.

He swallowed thickly and turned around on the bars. Gerard moved to the other edge and stood at the end of the bars. Frank took a deep breath and nodded to himself. _I can do this,_ he thought to himself. _I need to win this bet._ The first step was cautious, he needed to get his legs used to the extra weight. The next was slightly harder but he kept his hands light on the bars. 

By the time he made it to the other end, Gerard’s smirk had vanished. He seemed shocked, to say the least. “Well, I am impressed Frank,” he said, watching the younger man’s legs, searching for any sign of strain. “So, what was it you wanted?”

Frank licked his lips and looked up at Gerard. He took a deep breath and quickly reached up with his right hand, cupping it behind Gerard’s neck and pulled him down. “You,” he said, crashing their lips together. Frank was right; Gerard’s lips were so fucking soft he couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and tongues and teeth clashed almost violently.

Gerard pulled back slightly, Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth. He let go with a soft wet sound and lifted Frank’s smaller body up, legs around is waist. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that forever, how bout we take this to your room?” he growled softly.

“You know the way,” Frank smiled, leaning down to suck on Gerard’s neck. He was pressed onto the bed and their lips met again. Hands ripped at clothes, Frank wasn’t even sure which hands were his anymore, but the one that squeezed his ass clearly belonged to Gerard. Gerard’s other hand was tracing soft shapes over his chest and stomach. Frank had to lean back for air and Gerard’s mouth instantly went for his collarbone.

He pulled back, supporting himself over Frank and just stared, wide eyed, at the smaller man. “Fuck, you are gorgeous,” he purred, leaning down to kiss him again. “Now, how bout I fuck that gorgeous ass of yours?”

“On one condition,” Frank stated, smirking up at him.

“And what’s that?” Gerard sighed dramatically.

Frank pulled him back down into a kiss and rolled his hips up, earning a deep moan from Gerard. “You let me ride you.”

Gerard moaned at the mere mention of having Frank ride his dick. “Anything you want,” he said, rolling over and pulling Frank on top of him. “Let me know when you get tired and I’ll flip us over again.”

“Will you fuck me through the bed?” Frank whispered in his ear before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand.

“Let’s just say, you won’t be making your next therapy appointment,” Gerard grinned, rubbing his hands over Frank’s tattooed hips.

Frank tossed the condom on Gerard’s chest and popped open the lube, smearing some on his fingers. “Mmm… I like the sound of this,” he said and hissed softly as he stretch his hole open. “You gonna put that condom on or what? I kinda want your dick in me as soon as possible.” Gerard quickly set to work opening the packet, pulling the condom out and rolling it over his dick. “Mmnh…” Frank moaned softly, “that’s what I wanted to see.”

“And as fucking sexy it is to see you fuck yourself on your fingers, I’d prefer if my dick was in you right now,” Gerard growled, grabbing Frank’s hips tightly. There was a slick pop when Frank removed his fingers and grabbed Gerard’s cock. 

Silently, he hoped he could handle the pain. It’d been a while since he’d been a bottom. Frank bit his bottom lip and eased down, groaning when the head pushed in. “Oh fuck,” he winced, sliding down further. Gerard kept rubbing small circles on Frank’s hips as he eased himself down.

Gerard couldn’t help but roll his hips up into Frank. He gasped from the sheer tightness of Frank’s ass. “Frank, baby, I can’t wait much longer. Please start moving,” he begged, gripping Frank’s thighs. Frank nodded and licked his lips, shifting forwards and groaning. His hands were on Gerard’s stomach, sliding against his skin as he lifted his hips and slammed back down.

A choked yelp escaped his lips and he shivered slightly. “Oh, oh fuck. Fuck, Gerard, fuck,” he chanted and raised his hips again. Gerard’s hands brought him back down and they quickly worked out a steady and slow rhythm. Frank’s legs couldn’t keep up with the rhythm, the pain became too much in them and he cried out softly, trying to ignore it. He fell forward and rested his hands on the pillow. He shifted his weight forward and back again, moaning with Gerard and whimpering softly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Gerard heard his whimpers and cupped his cheek, pulling Frank down into a kiss. “Baby, if it’s t-too much, we can switch, okay?” he said, running his hands down Frank’s sweaty back. Frank nodded softly and relaxed his body so Gerard could roll them over. “How’s that?” he asked, pulling Frank’s legs around his waist and locking his ankles.

“M-much better,” Frank smiled, kissing him and biting his lip softly. “Now, did you say you’d fuck me through the bed?” he smirked.

Gerard grinned and snapped his hips forward quickly. “I do believe I said something like that,” he said, snapping his hips forward again and earning a yelp from Frank. “Wanna see if I can make you miss two therapy appointments?”

“Oh God! Fuck! Yes!” Frank yelped, scratching at Gerard’s back. “Jesus fuck! Gerard!” he yelled out, pulling Gerard into a heated kiss. Teeth clashed against each other as they moaned and groaned into each others mouths. 

“Fuck Frank! Fuck, you’re so fu-fucking gorgeous,” Gerard gasped out against Frank’s mouth. “Mmnh, fuck…” He slid his arms around Frank’s waist, pressing their bodies closer together. Slick stomach against slick stomach. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, Frank was tight and hot and just perfect.

“Ahh…! Gerard! Fuck!” Frank gasped out as his muscles clenched up around Gerard’s cock. “Mmmnh… fuck!!” he panted and spilled his load between their pressed stomachs. His fingers weaved their way through Gerard’s hair and tugged gently every time he thrusted forward.

It only took a few more thrust before Gerard came, hips jerking slightly as he rode out his orgasm. “Oh fuck, Frankie.” He set Frank’s feet on the bed and pulled out slowly. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the small trash can before lying next to Frank. “Fuck, that was amazing.” He panted out, kissing the Frank’s lips.

Frank sighed contently and smiled. “How out we make that part of my physical therapy? It sure gave my legs one hell of a work out,” he said, curling up against Gerard.

“I think we can arrange that,” Gerard said, wrapping him up in a hug. “I think I’ll throw that part in for free, as many times as you can handle it.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
